posdata
by annitha mz
Summary: y por que fue asi por que decidiste terminarme, acaso no me amabas tu prometiste esperarme, buena suerte para ti y para el, dile a mi mejor amigo que ahora le detesto, si todo lo hacia por ti dime ahora por quien vivo, posdata :esta es la ultima carta que escribo annaxyoh songfic


_**POSDATA**_

Por: _**annitha mz**_

Capitulo único

Song fic basado en el tema: posdata

…x….x….x….x…x

Con el poco tiempo que le quedo se decidió a escribirle a la rubia que no salía de sus pensamientos, hacia ya 6 meses que no estaba en fumbari por estar trabajando en china, sabía que no podía dejar de escribirle pues la promesa que se había hecho no la podía olvidar, aun recordaba la tristeza en los ojos de la rubia al saber que él se iba, pero se conformo sabiendo que ren se quedaba con ella a cuidarla, asi que ahí estaba escribiéndole por segunda vez en 6 meses, esperaba que anna entendiera sus razones

_Hola perdón por tardar tanto en escribirte el trabajo me ah dejado solo poco tiempo libre, sabes esta ciudad no es como la imagine, hay mucha gente, mucho tráfico y por consecuencia estrés, no dejo de pensar en ti espero tu también en mi, espero que aun uses el anillo que te di, yo se que nuestro amor podrá aguantar la distancia, siempre has salido adelante sin importar circunstancias, le pedí a mi amigo ren que por favor te cuidara, que nada te pasara y que nada te faltara, no sientas pena en pedirle lo que necesites gracias a dios que amigos como el existen, pero cuéntame cómo esta todo por allá, felicidades casi terminas tu carrera, extraño nuestra intimidad, tus caricias, tu cara, extraño a mi familia y extraño todo fumbari, volveré pronto no sabes que mal se siente_

**Posdata**: _tu y yo juntos por siempre_

Yoh asakura

…

Recibió la carta y solo frunció el seño aun que por dentro ciertamente su contenido le dolía, aun recordaba que al mes de irse yoh le escribió y esa fue la última vez, no volvió a saber nada de él, solo esperaba con su respuesta no lastimarlo pero como ella dijo, de que sirve vivir triste

_Hola que gusto saber de ti, han pasado casi 5 meses y tu sin escribir, sin saber que había pasado, si se te olvido lo nuestro o si había terminado, te lloraba cada noche gritando porque te fuiste, pero la vida sigue de que sirve vivir triste, después de tanto tiempo terminar creo que era obvio, hace apenas 3 meses que ren es mi novio, tal como se lo pediste el todo me lo dio, le pedí un beso y efectivamente no me lo negó, me escucha cuando estoy triste, sus palabras me dan animo, aun que tengo que admitirlo en la cama no te iguala, no sé cómo paso, nunca lo imagine conmigo me caía tan mal y además el era tu amigo, nunca olvidare el tiempo que compartimos_

**Posdata:** _gracias por todo lo que vivimos_

Anna kyoyama

…

Leyó la carta con un nudo en la garganta, y con lágrimas en los ojos comenzó a escribir

_Y porque fue asi ¿por qué decidiste terminarme?, acaso no me amabas tu prometiste esperarme, me hace pedazos la idea de tener que olvidarnos, faltaba solo un mes para volver y casarnos_

_Buena suerte, para ti y para ren, dile a mi mejor amigo que ahora lo detesto_

_Todo lo hacía por ti, dime ahora por quien vivo_

**Posdata**: _esta es la última carta que escribo_

Yoh asakura

Y esperaba cumplir su propia palabra, aun que quisiera saber siempre como estaba la rubia solo esperaba jamás tener que recibir otra carta de ella pues más dolor sentiría

Pensar que ren era su amigo, que solo tenía que cuidar a la rubia, cuidarla hasta que el regresara

Se conformaba con saber que efectivamente ren la cuidaría, debía reconocer ren y anna eran iguales, compartían ideas y forma de ser

Esperaba poder olvidarla, pero como olvidar todo una vida con ella, desde pequeños estuvieron juntos y cuando prometieron solo separarse por unos meses venia esto

No deseaba olvidarla pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que seguir su vida y dejar que la rubia y ren hicieran la suya

No mentía al decir que ahora detestaba a ren por no usar una palabra peor, se suponía que eran amigos desde hacía mucho tiempo, anna y ren eran sus mejores amigos

Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla al sacar el segundo objeto que contenía el sobre

Un anillo, el anillo que le había entregado a anna como promesa de un futuro

Un futuro que jamás se realizaría

FINALIZADO….


End file.
